Calabria
by ThornRose16
Summary: He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way? Tamaki X Kagome
1. Prolouge

_**Title:**__Calabria_

_**Summary:**__ He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way?_

_**Fandom:**__ Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**Genre:**Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Angst / Friendship (Dang that's a lot!)_

_**Rated:**__ T for language, underage drinking, excessive partying, slacking off, ect., and probably suggestive themes. Oh…and suggestive dancing…obviously. What's a party without it?_

_**Main Couple:**__ Tamaki X Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_

"_Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail."_

_~Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

_A fix is what she needed, but of what nature she did not know. She led a charmed life with perfect parents, two great best friends, a sweet boyfriend, and money. Then every thing began to go wrong. Her parents were killed in a car accident on the way home from work. Her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her with two other girls for at least six months. The two girls turned out to be her two "best friends." She found out the hard way that people cannot always be trusted. She and her younger brother moved in with their oldest cousin, and his house was located on the other side of Japan. Insane amounts of wealth surrounded them from all sides now days, and she was going to out it to good use. She would find her fix, she was sure of it. Whatever it might be, she would find it._

_Money had always been available to him. It was a large part of his life. His parents were never around to teach him. He did not have family to turn to, or relatives to move with. His group of friends were in similar situations, this binding them together into their own family. Pedigreed women, dinner parties, and over-seas resorts were a normal part of his reality. However, the women were snobby and spoiled, and the dinner parties stiff. When his parents ran off together, he was the only child to inherit the fortune. The rest of the family did not like it, but new better than to complain. Wild parties were thrown constantly in the comfort of his mansion, and school was only there for pretenses and socialization. None of this, however, made him happy. Very few of the people he hung around were truly his friends. He wanted - no, needed - something, yet he had no idea as to what it was. He would find out, though, or die trying.

* * *

_

_**{A/N: My inspiration for this came after reading a random Tamaki X Kagome pairing. In this, I decided to bring out what I think Tamaki's true "blue blood nature" is. I hope it appeals to ya'll readers. It's named after the song "Calabria" by Enur. (I think that's who it is, anyways.) I'm not sure why I named it that, but it just seemed to fit. All of my stories are named after songs, with the exception to **__**Beautiful Nightmare**__** which was named after the lyrics to "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce, so I decided to keep the trend. I hope I didn't make many mistakes; I say many because nothing is perfect. I greatly appreciate any feedback I get, and I'll try to update my other stories soon. Thanks for reading!! :) ~Alex}**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Calabria  
___

_**Summary:**__ He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way? _

_**Fandom:**__ Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Angst / Friendship (Dang that's a lot!)_

_**Rated:**__ T for language, underage drinking, excessive partying, slacking off, ect., and probably suggestive themes. Oh…and suggestive dancing…obviously. What's a party without it?_

_**Main Couple:**__ Tamaki X Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_

"_When you are sorrowful look again at your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which had been your delight."_

_~Kahlil Gibran

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Kagome P.O.V**

My eyes were bleary when I woke up. It was more than likely from all of the crying I had been doing. Wait, why was I crying again? Right, Mom and Dad. They died in that accident. It was one of the most terrible moments of my life, second only to Shippou, the one I viewed as my son, die in my arms because of Naraku. Yeah, we finished him off; but at the cost of what? My son's life, Inuyasha's life, and many innocent people's lives. I was sent back trough the well as soon as I was able to say my goodbyes. Which, I admit, was two days after the fact. I was sobbing nearly non-stop for almost two months after that. And, now, Mom and Dad are gone? Life really hates me. Poor Souta; he never even knew Dad that much. If only the jewel hadn't disappeared with Kikyo as not to burden me any longer. I pulled myself out of bed when I heard the phone ring. Tugging on a short, white robe, I jogged down the stairs to answer it.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome picked the phone up to her ear and sniffed away some of the snot in her nose. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Kagome? It's Sakuma, your cousin."_

"Oh! Hey, Sakuma. How are you?"

"_I'm fine, but I just called to see how you were."_

"Considering the circumstances, I believe we are doing well," Kagome said sniffing back another wave of tears.

"_I'm really sorry, Kags. Me and you, both, loved Mama."_

"I know." Kagome continued to choke out answers to her cousin's attempts to cheer her up.

"_I have an idea. You can't support Souta and your self while going to school. I think you should come live with me. It's just you two in the house, and I don't like that."_

"Saku…that's a very nice offer but-"

"_No buts. You have to."_

"Oh, really?"

"_Mhmm, you do!"_

She could hear the hopeful tone in Sakuma's voice and couldn't tell her no. "Alright, I'll tell Souta. How will we get there?"

"_I'll send a limo. Be ready by tomorrow, okay, Kags?"_

"Sure thing."

They hung up, and Kagome walked back upstairs. Souta was in his room, curled up on the bed. Kagome held back a third wave of tears for that morning. 'How could you leave me, Mom?' she thought to herself. The young miko sat next to Souta and laid a hand on his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, thinking. She was trying to phrase this conversation in her head. Steeling herself for the worst, Kagome began.

"How would you like going to live with Sakuma for awhile?" she asked.

"Sakuma? Who is that?" Souta asked clueless.

"She's your cousin. She asked me earlier if we would move in with her for awhile, and I told her yes. She brought up some interesting points; I won't be able to feed you from education, and I can't get a job until I'm eighteen. I don't think we can survive without food for just over a year and a half," Kagome explained.

"I don't see why not," Souta sighed. He was depressed.

"Maybe this move will help us, Souta. I think we need it," she smile a watery smile.

"Whatever you say, Sis. I'm up for it." His voice was more on the emotionless side, but at least it was something. The first two days he wouldn't speak at all.

The memory of how broken her brother was haunted her, even two weeks after the fact. If it was up to her, no one would ever have to go through pain like this. Kagome exited the room with a demand to pack by tomorrow morning. She, herself, went to pack her own things. No doubt, her cousin would have everything move-in-ready and the limo there quite early the next morning.

The next morning, Kagome woke to her alarm clock pulsing loudly. She slammed her fist onto the annoying electronic and shoved down the need to cry once again. When she had a firm hold of her emotions, she headed to Souta's room. His bags were by the door, and he was still sleeping peacefully burrowed in covers. Kagome woke the boy easily and herded him outside. She had slept in clothes fit to ride in so she could sleep in later and advised Souta to do the same. Just like she figured, a sleek limo was waiting at the bottom of the shrine steps. She took one last look before stepping into the limo with her little brother.

Nearly ten hours later, the limo pulled to a stop in front of a large house. It looked like one of those old plantation homes one would find in Southern America. Kagome shook her head at her cousin's blatant show of wealth. 'I guess it fits since she _is_ from Mississippi,' Kagome thought. They walked through the front doors and looked around. The place was huge! Butlers brought in the siblings' luggage and took it to their rooms. A teenage girl bounded down the stairs in front of them, her dark blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Hey, cousins!" she said brightly.

"Hey, Sakuma," Kagome said. They enveloped each other in a hug before turning to Souta. "Souta, this is Sakuma. She's your cousin by marriage."

"Hi," Souta said quietly.

They two females shared a look. "Do you like ice cream, little cousin?" Sakuma asked. At Souta's nod, she continued, "I think we should go get some. Come to the kitchen."

They followed her into the kitchen. Maids and butlers scurried around, occasionally asking the trio if they needed anything. They emerged through a door and came to a perfectly spotless kitchen. Sakuma grabbed three cartons of ice cream from the freezer and three spoons from a drawer. Kagome got the chocolate chip, Souta got the mint, and Sakuma got strawberry. They all dug in for awhile. The two girls excused themselves while Souta wasn't paying attention to them. Sakuma drug Kagome into a hallway.

"He's not taking it well," she stated knowingly.

"No, he's not. I think I've gotten a hold of myself. I mean, when Shippou died, my world shattered. Now there really is nothing left," Kagome murmured with her eyes down.

"Don't talk like that, Kags. You can never replace a child, or your parents, but you can heal. Not completely, but the bleeding will stop. I promise," Sakuma assured the young woman.

"It doesn't feel like it," Kagome said.

"It never does. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever forget Souta. Don't abandon him. It'll kill him," Sakuma begged quietly.

Kagome met her eyes. "I promise," she said with a voice of steel.

"Good; now let's talk school."

Sakuma returned to the kitchen and discussed schools. One school in particular stuck out: Ouran Academy. It had a primary and secondary school on the same campus, and to get in, you had to have great grades and money. Souta wouldn't have a problem at all, but Kagome was a different story. Her grades were terrible and so was her attendance, but Sakuma assured her it wouldn't be an issue.

Sakuma left them to get settled in after showing them to their rooms. Souta's was decorated with different shades of blue and green with beautiful mahogany furniture. Kagome's walls were painted black with red pin stripes lining it vertically. The furniture was black wood, and the accessories, bed linens, and other things were red and silver. Kagome was thrilled with her room. 'I wonder what Mama would think?' she thought. Immediately, the young woman was forcing down tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry anymore. It had been two weeks, she could deal with it for Souta's sake. Curling into the soft bed, she allowed sleep to take her under.

_**With Tamaki**_

The blonde sifted through the crowd. His living room was jam-packed at this point. Sweaty bodies grinded together as the music pulsed the room. Tamaki was headed for the kitchen hoping there was booze left. Thoughts of his mother had been plaguing him a lot this week and he needed to forget. All the young man wanted at the moment was to get wasted and have fun. Looking under the cabinet, he sighed. No booze. His indigo eyes swept over the room before settling on a familiar face. One with Lori tab. Tamaki sauntered over to the red-haired man.

"How's the business, Kasonada?" Tamaki asked. He leaned against the wall casually.

"Pretty good; care to contribute?" Kasonada confirmed with a question.

"How much for Lori?" Tamaki murmured.

"Ah…for a friend, here's three free-of-charge. Next time I won't go so easy, though," Kasonada said.

Discreetly, the red-head handed Tamaki three Lori tabs. Said blonde took off up the stairs not long after. Making it to his bedroom, he grabbed a soft-drink from the mini-fridge and popped one of the pills. Chugging the last of the drink, he threw the can into the trash. He reclined on his bed and tried to block out thoughts of his mother until the pills did it for him. When the effects didn't take hold, he dry-swallowed another. This time it worked. Tamaki slipped into oblivion and didn't notice when his best friend, Kyouya, come in to put him to bed.

"This is the third time this week," Kyouya muttered to himself. The only reason he showed up anymore is to make sure Tamaki wouldn't do anything he would regret. That's what best friends were for, right? Kyouya cursed under his breath. He would let Tamaki sleep it off for now.

_**{A/N: What do you think? I hope its good. Sorry that Tamaki's part isn't very big in this one, but Kagome's part had to be established. She was the one with the vaguest intro, after all. But anyways, hope you guys like it. Please review! They make me happy :) ~Alex} **_

_**Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know, Lori tab is a prescription drug that you take to numb pain or relax. But I do **__**not**__** support drug abuse or alcoholism, no matter what I put I here. Its BAD!!! **_


	3. Chapter 2

_Title:__** Calabria**_

_**Summary:**__ He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way? _

_**Fandom:**__ Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Angst / Friendship (Dang that's a lot!)_

_**Rated:**__ T for language, underage drinking, excessive partying, slacking off, ect., and probably suggestive themes. Oh…and suggestive dancing…obviously. What's a party without it?_

_**Main Couple:**__ Tamaki X Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club._

"Sorrow you can hold, however desolating, if nobody speaks to you. If they speak, you break down."

~Bede Jarret

**Chapter 2**

It was foggy. Mist rolled over the yard and plagued the view, not unlike the fog that rested in his head. The blonde teen blinked a few times. After a few moments, he was able to think again. 'What happened?' he groaned in his mind. Tamaki grabbed his head as he felt the whatever-it-was he took this time wear off. With a glance at the clock, he frowned. The numbers showed 4:00 p.m.

"No way I slept that long," he muttered to himself.

"Quite the contrary, Tamaki. You've been out since eleven last night," Kyouya spoke from the corner. Tamaki could feel the annoyance seeping through his voice.

"What's today?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"Saturday; if you wouldn't have taken all of those Lori tabs last night, you would know," Kyouya snapped.

'So, that's what he's mad about?' Tamaki thought. "I know, I just…you know how I get."

"No excuses, Tamaki."

'Yeah, he's definitely mad.' Tamaki glared at Kyouya from the corner of his eye. "I'm going for dinner," the blonde said.

He stood to go downstairs, but his knees gave in as soon as he tried to get up. Kyouya made an annoyed noise before moving to help Tamaki. He wound the shorter man's arm around his shoulder and supported him down the stairs. They made it to the dinning room where Tamaki was dumped unceremoniously into a chair. The maid pranced in with food and set it down before the two men. The twins sat across from them. Hikaru looked bored, and Kaoru glared ferociously at the guilty blonde. Said male just sat and ate like he didn't almost O.D. the night before.

"Tamaki, are you delusional?" Kaoru snapped.

"Um…not that I know of," Tamaki replied uneasily.

"We can overlook the massive parties. We can overlook the alcohol, hell, we do it too! But you can't do drugs! It'll fry your brain! What little brain you have apparently. You couldn't even walk down the stairs," Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder in a calming gesture. "Kaoru, calm down. He won't do it again," the more brash cousin said.

Tamaki could feel the underlying threat to the words, but it didn't register. All he could think about was the next time he would get to forget. His silky, blonde hair fell in his indigo eyes and obscured his vision. "Sorry, guys," he murmured. He wasn't sure what it was that he just apologized for, but it made Kaoru relax a bit. Tamaki laid his head on his arms. "I'm exhausted," he sighed.

"Go chill for the rest of the weekend. We're not telling Honey about this," Kaoru muttered. The more mellow twin stormed from the room. Not long after, Hikaru followed.

"Go to bed, Tamaki," Kyouya demanded before leaving the room as well.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome pulled herself from the pool. Her pink and black polka dotted bikini clashed perfectly with her pale skin. Her long, dark hair stuck to her back. She had been trying to take her mind off of the recent events, and swimming was helping a bit. Souta had kept to himself, but he was getting livelier bit-by-bit. Sakuma had gotten them enrolled into Ouran Academy without a hitch, even though Kagome's grades had fallen quite a bit. The headmaster said he would get his great-nephew to tutor her until she was caught up. Starting tomorrow.

Sunday was always a boring day for Kagome. Living on a shrine had eliminated the need to go to a church or chapel since she was already on holy grounds. Normally, she and her mother would go to the market in the afternoons to look around and pick up some groceries. 'Guess that's out of the question,' Kagome thought sourly. Since the day they had moved here, she hadn't let herself cry. She refused to be weak when Souta needed her to be strong. The young woman trailed inside to find something to do. Passing a maid, she inquired about the uniform of the school.

"Yes, ma'am. Your uniform is on your bed, though according to the headmaster they are not required to wear it," the maid said with her eyes downcast.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know," Kagome murmured to the woman as she walked past.

Kagome smiled at Souta as she passed him in the hall. Her door clicked shut behind her as she took in the yellow monstrosity that's her uniform. A yellow dress that was up like a turtle-neck and reached her ankles was sitting innocently at the end of her bed. Using the fastest speed she possessed, Kagome had stuffed the ugly uniform into the darkest corner of giant walk-in closet. With a pad-lock and duck tape blocking every entrance to the box it was placed within. With her back resting against the closed closet door, Kagome sighed in relief. She wiped imaginary sweat from her brow and collapsed onto the bed.

Morning came quickly for the young miko. She slammed a hand onto her alarm clock to silence the annoying mechanism. Kagome showered before digging through her closet for something to wear. She decided on a red bikini top with a palm tree on the right breast beneath an halfway buttoned white oxford. The sleeves had been ripped from the white shirt in a fashionable way. A black-jean mini skirt that reached mid-thigh rested on her hips while knee high black boots were on her feet. The boots were laced with black ribbon instead of strings, and a dark-wash motorcycle jacket was tugged over her shoulders and left open. She let her hair tumble down her back and added a bit of eye-liner to make her two-tone eyes appear wider(1). Kagome sauntered down the stairs carefully in the boots, and bounded up to Souta and Sakuma.

"Cute outfit, Kags, but are you sure you should wear it to school?" Sakuma asked. "What happened to your uniform, anyways?"

"I am _not_ wearing that mustard covered…_thing_," Kagome muttered. "It's fine; it's not like it matters what I wear."

"Whatever you say. Your choice," Sakuma relented.

"Are you ready for school, Souta?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I guess," he murmured.

Kagome sighed in response. 'So, he's still grieving that badly?' Kagome thought. "Well, let's go guys."

Sakuma hugged them both for good luck and allowed them to leave. A sleek limo was waiting for the two students. The ride to school was silent. Kagome tried not to fidget as Souta starred out the window emotionlessly. When they stepped from the car, no one was there. The entire school looked empty. Kagome and Souta found the door marked "Front Office" pretty quickly. The secretary looked Kagome over disdainfully.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"We're the new students," Kagome snapped back just as harsh.

The woman wordlessly handed her their schedules. Kagome sneered at the haughty blonde before stalking from the office. Souta trailed wordlessly. The sat on a bench not far from the office door.

"Here's your schedule, Souta. Do you need some help finding it?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"I got it, Sis. Go on to your class, cause I know how easy you get lost," Souta answered. Little emotion leaked through his voice, but she could tell he was trying to make a joke.

A smile cracked across her lips. "Alright, I guess I will," Kagome said.

Souta headed off to the middle school part of the campus. Kagome walked around aimlessly, seeing no one. It was easy enough to find her class, and there was still nearly an hour until classes began. Spotting a couch at the back of the room, the petite girl crashed onto the couch for a nap.

_**With Tamaki**_

The maid shook Tamaki awake. She put his uniform by his head on the bed and left so he could dress. Begrudgingly, he pulled himself from the bed and the uniform onto his body. He assured himself he looked presentable before trudging down the stairs. The blonde stumbled into the waiting limo and rode with his iPod in his ears. When Tamaki arrived to his class, there was someone occupying his couch. 'Who is on my couch?' he thought irritably. But being the gentleman he is, he left her alone.

An hour passed easily. Just before the bell rang, a flurry of students entered. They all went to their seats loudly, this causing Kagome to wake up. She approached the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Where is your uniform?" the teacher asked.

"I was told I didn't have to wear it," Kagome answered.

"Alright, let's get you seated. You can sit by Kyouya-san. Kyouya-san, raise your hand," the teacher said expectantly.

Kyouya raised his hand. Kagome sat in the vacant desk beside him. She looked around the room. 'How can those girls wear that ugly uniform dress?' she asked herself. When the teacher started to lecture, a wave of lethargy passed over her. Though she wasn't one to usually sleep in class, Kagome decided this one time she could oblige to her body's needs. Kagome awoke to being shaken.

"Leave me alone," she muttered with a swat of her hand to the person.

"You can't sleep all day, you know," a quiet voice told her.

"I can, too," Kagome snapped.

"Well, since you're awake now, I should tell you it's lunch time," the voice said.

"I slept that long?" she questioned herself aloud with a yawn. She looked up at the male with a smile. He had on a dark cloak over his uniform and the hood covering his face. "I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said with her hand stuck out for a shake.

The taller male looked at her for a moment before shaking her hand as well. "Nekozawa Umehito," he answered. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm part of the black magic club?" he said as a question.

"Your aura is pure enough; dark, but pure," she said.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me, since you're new?" Nekozawa asked.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped.

'I wonder if Mom would like him,' she thought to herself. Automatically, she steeled herself away from the tears that were sure to come. They never did; no singing behind the eyes, or the feeling of water pooling at the corners. Kagome just shrugged and followed the cloaked male. They went up some stairs, down a few halls, and paused at the door of a music room. Nekozawa braced himself for the light he knew would come. He grabbed Kagome's hand to lead her quickly through the music room. He'd be damned if he lost another friend that was a girl to those idiot boys. They made it halfway across the music room before they were stopped.

"Hey, Nekozawa-sempai! Who's the pretty girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

_**{A/N: Wow, I don't think I've ever written this fast. But whatever. Hope you guys like it so far :) Please review and boost my inspiration.}**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Title:**__ Calabria_

_**Summary:**__ He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way? _

_**Fandom:**__ Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Angst / Friendship (Dang that's a lot!)_

_**Rated:**__ T for language, underage drinking, excessive partying, slacking off, ect., and probably suggestive themes. Oh…and suggestive dancing…obviously. What's a party without it?_

_**Main Couple:**__ Tamaki X Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club._

"A single rose can be my garden…a single friend, my world."

~Leo Buscaglia

**Chapter 3**

Nekozawa sped up a bit at the sound of their voices. Kagome stumbled, but otherwise kept up well. Her head snapped around to the boys' voices. Two pairs of amber eyes ran the length of her body.

"Hey! My face is up here, you know!" Kagome snapped. She huffed and stepped closer to Nekozawa. "Who are those guys?" she asked him quietly.

"The Hitachiin twins; two first years and members of Suoh Tamaki's club," Nekozawa explained.

"I see…well, if they can't keep their pretty eyes on my face, I'll just have to gouge them out," Kagome hissed loud enough for them to hear.

The two boys laughed loudly causing the others of the club to look over. "Feisty, huh?" they said in unison.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" Kaoru asked with his cocked to the side.

"We're not creeps," Hikaru added.

Kagome completely stopped at this. Nekozawa looked back uneasily, afraid she had changed her mind about being friends with him.

"You know what? If any one is the creeps here, it's you two! Nekozawa-kun was being very nice and gentlemanly to me, and all you two seem to be capable of is mindless flirting. If I wanted that kind of treatment, I would've stayed living where I was before. This is a wealthy school for wealthy people, but you would fit _right_ in with all of the common perverts!" Kagome snapped. By this time, her finger was in Hikaru's face and she was glaring at Kaoru viciously.

Kagome turned on her heel and stomped back to Nekozawa's side. She smiled up at him. Nekozawa was stunned she would even stay friends with him, much less stick up for him! 'She seems like a good person,' he thought happily. Kagome's blood was boiling. How dare they insult one of her friends? Even if she had only known him for a few minutes, she still considered him one and only friend. Little did she know, he considered her almost the same way.

"Where to?" she asked. She tried to speak pleasantly even though she could feel her power swimming beneath her skin; it's itch to zap the two boys that had offended her was buzzing violently.

"This way," Nekozawa said. He finally snapped back to reality when he heard Tamaki stirring from the couch. He was still antsy about the good-looking "prince" stealing his new friend.

They were about to pass Takashi Morinozuka, who was standing passive-curiously, when a small, blonde boy latched onto one of Kagome's legs. "Ack!" she yelped as she fell.

"Uh-oh! I'm sorry!" Honey said with tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

Kagome rubbed her head as she sat up. "It's alright, chibi-san," she sighed. Nekozawa extended a pale hand to help her up. "Thank you, Nekozawa-kun," Kagome said, grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

"I'm Honey!" the small boy said.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said with a small smile.

"This is Takashi," Honey said with a wave of his hand to the tall male.

"My pleasure," she said with a nod to Mori and Honey. The dark-haired girl turned back to Nekozawa with an eyebrow raised.

He led her to a door-way that oozed darkness. Before they could step through it though, a masculine voice that was borderline sinister stopped them with a simple, "Excuse me." It was as if the devil himself had spoken…or so Haruhi thought. She knew that tone very well.

Nekozawa nearly groaned. He had only wanted to eat lunch with his new friend! What was so wrong with that? "Yes, Ootori-san?" he asked.

"Do you notice any thing out of the ordinary in this room, Higurashi-san?" Kyouya asked.

Seeing the evil glint in his eyes, Kagome wondered momentarily if this man was part youkai. She looked around the room uneasily. The only thing out of place she could see was a scratch on the floor where the couch had moved when Honey knocked her over. 'But that could've been here long before I fell,' she thought. "Not really," she murmured.

"Unless I'm wrong, which I rarely am, that scratch on the floor was not present before you pushed the couch," Kyouya said.

"Pushed the couch?! I didn't -"

Kyouya cut off her rant before it began. "You did. When you fell, the couch was moved by your body's momentum, was it not?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, but began again quickly. "Honey-sempai pushed me! It wouldn't have happened, otherwise," Kagome argued.

"You allowed yourself to fall."

"I can't stop what I can't see coming."

"You could've fallen a little more to the side and missed the couch completely."

"I'm sorry, but I would rather damage a stupid piece of furniture than myself."

"I could careless about your bodily harm, but the funds to fix the floor will have to come from somewhere."

Kyouya glared at her, daring her to protest to this. Kagome glared back viciously. She was enraged at the black-haired male. Her hands were fisted and her entire body shook with rage at the boy who continued to try and win the argument. No one won an argument with her! Not even her mother! Kagome stopped shaking. Her body went mostly limp and her mind shut off. 'Mom…' she thought weakly. She went through the door-way without another word. Nekozawa followed a few seconds later.

By the time Nekozawa had reached her, Kagome had calmed down and forced her tears back. She sat limply on the floor in the dark hallway using the darkness that surrounded her to hide her dark aura from those that could see. The grief was eating away at her. She could feel it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nekozawa offered.

"Just some water, please," Kagome asked quietly.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I don't think they'll bother you much now," he said.

Nekozawa helped her up. Kagome leaned on him. Her knees felt like jell-o, and she wanted to throw up. In her mind, the dark-haired girl pondered the thought of her soul eroding away from the immense guilt and grief she felt. The two teens walked through the music room. They didn't get far before the twins were trying to antagonize her again, and Kyouya was trying to get her attention for the cost of the floor repairs. Kagome ignored them to the best of her ability and allowed Nekozawa to lead her to the kitchen.

"What are these rooms for?" Kagome asked once she regained her ability to speak without sobbing.

"This was originally the big music wing of the school, but now it's just club rooms," Nekozawa explained.

"M'kay, that's cool. What is their club about? Harassing people?" she asked with a small sneer.

"No," he chuckled, "It's a 'music' club, if you know what I mean."

"If what you mean is a bunch of lazy boys who want to be cool, then yes, I know exactly what you mean. They've obviously let popularity and money go to their head, and think they can just do whatever to whoever."

Nekozawa chuckled again from under his cloak. "I see you've already developed your opinion."

"Well, of course I have! I don't like snobby people," Kagome snapped with her nose scrunched up.

Nekozawa poured her a glass of water from the tap as she slid onto the counter. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It was nothing," she said with her eyes downcast.

Her hand slid to the back of her neck where she could feel a tattoo resting. It was the mark of her eternally long life. Her wrist stung a bit where Sesshomaru had marked her as his family; two magenta marks on the inside of her wrist.

Tamaki glared at the twins. "You aren't suppose to harass people! That's very rude of you, and you too, Kyouya. I can't believe you would do that to the new girl. You never know what she could've been through to move here in the middle of the year," Tamaki admonished. He walked to the kitchen where he saw them disappear. He listened to her call them all snobby rich boys until Nekozawa handed her a glass of water. Admittedly, Tamaki was scared of Nekozawa, but he had to apologize on behalf of the twins and Kyouya. The blonde walked up the them just as Kagome said she was fine. "Excuse me," Tamaki interrupted.

Kagome pointedly turned away from him and toward Nekozawa. She knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. "So, what were we talking about?"

"I'm sorry my friends were being jerks. They don't have much practice with being polite," Tamaki said. He was undeterred by her silence.

Kagome's head snapped around to him. "Really? I would have _never_ guessed that!" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm Suoh Tamaki," the blonde said.

"Good for you, now go away," Kagome said with fake politeness.

"Not until I can get you to accept my humble apology, and give me a chance to make up for them."

"Not happening."

"I think it will."

"It won't, so piss off, blondey."

"There's going to be a party on Friday. It'll be really fun, so why don't you come? Nekozawa-sempai can come as well," Tamaki offered.

'Hmm…party + rich high school boys = alcohol…maybe I could go. And bring Neko-kun!' Kagome thought. She kept her face passively annoyed like it had before, but her eyes were lit with some foreign emotion. Craving. Lust. Something along those lines made her two-tone eyes shimmer with delight. "We'll think about it," Kagome huffed in mock-anger.

Tamaki could hear the change in her voice and see it in her eyes. It made him wonder what kind of secret personality she was hiding. It made him curious, but not curious enough to ignore the bottle of Vicoden he had hidden beneath the sink. He only needed them to leave until he could forget again. "Well, I guess I'll see you there," he said.

Kagome saw his eyes dart several times to the door under the sink. She tried to guess what he could be hiding, but paid it no heed. She had her own things to hide, like this curious need to drink. 'Just to see what it feels like…' she told herself. 'Only once.' Nekozawa searched her face, and noticed the change. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"Let's go," Kagome motioned to the door.

"Right," Nekozawa agreed. He put a hand on her shoulder and shot her a look.

"I'm fine, really. Let's just go eat," Kagome said with a smile.

They trailed through the other room. Kagome saw the slightly guilty look on the twins' faces, but didn't feel the least bit bad about what she said. Kyouya followed her with his eyes. He could see several ugly scars on the visible part of her legs, but what interested him more was how she held herself. Her back was straight, and each step was silent and carefully calculated. Her eyes darted around the room every few minutes like she was looking out for something. The Ootori male didn't know something, and he didn't like it. He immediately began to research everything about her.

Kagome pulled the dark door closed behind her. They were shrouded in darkness. Nekozawa pulled her by her hand through the dark corridor. They entered a room with candles, little cat puppets, and wooden cats. No one else was in there, and Nekozawa dug through the mini-fridge to find them something to eat. He returned to her with a plate of cheese and crackers, and some finger sandwiches.

"What are all of the cute kitties for?" Kagome asked. She was eating the sandwiches with Beelzenef in her lap.

"He's a curse doll," Nekozawa explained.

"He's so cute though," she murmured to herself.

"Beelzenef is his name," the male said quietly.

"Beelzenef…" she repeated, "It fits him."

Nekozawa let a small smile grace his features. Kagome and Beelzenef were made for each other. Though it pained him to let go, he supposed that the small cat puppet should go with it's owner. 'Who knew I would give Beelzenef to a woman I just met today? Well, there is something different about her,' he mused in his mind. They finished eating in comfortable silence.

**Please Read**

_**{A/N: Okay, so I know it's a page shorter than normal, but I wanted to get it posted tonight. The (1) from the last chapter was supposed to be the link to the color of her and Tamaki's eyes, as well as all of her outfits will be on my profile. Very sexeh :) Hehe, well it might be awhile for the next chapter, because I have quite a few tests this week. But, it'll be out ASAP!!! Review, please! I love to hear your ideas!}**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Title:**__ Calabria_

_**Summary:**__ He was a spoiled, unhappy rich boy. She was a smart, sweet girl who fell from the path of life. Can they help each other? Or will they both stray farther from the way? _

_**Fandom:**__ Inuyasha and Ouran High School Host Club_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Hurt/Comfort / Drama / Angst / Friendship (Dang that's a lot!)_

_**Rated:**__ T for language, underage drinking, excessive partying, slacking off, ect., and probably suggestive themes. Oh…and suggestive dancing…obviously. What's a party without it?_

_**Main Couple:**__ Tamaki X Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

_

"If you know someone who tries to drown their sorrows, you night tell them sorrows know how to swim."

~ As quoted in _P.S. I Love You_ (a movie), complied by H. Jackson Brown, JR.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Kagome wasn't happy with the fact that she slept through every one of her classes, but she supposed it couldn't be helped if her body wanted to be lazy every once in awhile. The snooty secretary came into the class room at the end of the day to give a note to the teacher. He nodded his head at her politely and received a "sexy" wink in return. The older man shuddered before turning back to teach the class for the last ten minutes. When the bell rang, Kagome stood from her seat and stretched. The sight of her nicely toned stomach and cleavage from the bikini-top made most of the boys swoon. Only Nekozawa, Kyouya, and Tamaki didn't feel the need to ask her out immediately, each for different reasons. Kagome ignored the barrage of boys as best as she could and headed to the door at the front of the room.

"Higurashi-san?" the teacher called.

"Yes, sensei?" Kagome asked politely.

"The headmaster would like to see you in his office." When he saw the look of confusion on her face, he elaborated. "It's nothing bad; I think he just want's to talk to you."

Kagome nodded her thanks and left the room. Nekozawa tried in vain to push through the boys surrounding her. She looked back for said person, and when she couldn't see past blue blazers and black and purple ties, she stomped her foot.

"Really, people?!" she shouted.

All of the boys quieted down.

"Would you look at yourselves? I don't even know you, and you sure as heck don't know me! Back off, please?! This is _very_ semi-annoying," Kagome shouted with her nose scrunched cutely.

The boys stared curiously at her attitude. 'No one has _that_ kind of attitude _here_!' they all thought. It made them even more intrigued, much to Kagome's chagrin. Nekozawa pushed through the crowd and came to a stop in front of the annoyed female.

"I was just looking for you," she smiled.

"Same here," he huffed.

"Let's go; I bet Suoh-sama is tired of waiting," Kagome said.

They walked together to the headmaster's office. The dark-haired girl entered, while Nekozawa waited outside. She came to a stop in front of the large, imported wood desk.

"Hello, Kagome-chan," he smiled.

Kagome was sure she was imagining it, but she could swear she saw the cogs in his head turning as he looked her over. "Hi, Suoh-sama," she answered.

"Oh, please, call me…Uncle," he said with a tiny smirk.

"Um…right. Uncle," she said with a curious look.

He just smiled. "I see you didn't like the uniform," he remarked.

"Err…"

"Don't worry about it! That color wouldn't go with your lovely skin tone anyways!"

"Right…"

"How was your first day?" he asked with that same smile on his face.

"I…liked it. Nekozawa-sempai was very nice," she began with a gentle smile. "He seems like a very good friend. The sensei is very nice, and smart, too. The students seem pretty nice, but I haven't gotten much interaction with them yet."

"Good, good! I'm glad you like it. Now, let's see…I called you in here for a reason…what was it?" He feigned confusion for a moment to make her anticipate. "Ah, yes! Your tutor."

"My…tutor?" Kagome asked.

"Did Sakuma not tell you?" At seeing her mortally confused look, he decided to enlighten her. "That was the stipulation for you to get in, Kagome-chan. Your grades had fallen so low at your old school, and you had missed far too many days to pass. We gave you a clean record and admittance into Ouran as long as you would accept a tutor."

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Yep!"

"Right…well, I guess I had better meet this person."

"He should be here pretty soon. He normally naps until four thirty in his club room with his friends. I paged him over the room's intercom, but…he's not here."

"Maybe he's just walking slowly," Kagome offered.

The door opened a few minutes later with a ragged looking Tamaki and Nekozawa in the doorway. Nekozawa looked slightly uncomfortable, but Tamaki sauntered in as best as he could. The younger blonde slumped onto the comfortable couch next to Kagome. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but decided to confront him about it later.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Tamaki," Suoh said. He was oddly serious. "You can sit down, Umehito-san."

Nekozawa chose the seat on Kagome's other side. It was small so she scooted a bit closer to Tamaki so he could fit. The three teens finally got situated on the small couch that was about the size of a two person chair. Kagome was smashed between Nekozawa and Tamaki, both pressed into her on either side. 'This isn't claustrophobic at all,' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Tamaki, do you know why you're here?"

"No," Tamaki muttered.

"You are to be Kagome-san's tutor until her grades stay at least a B average. This could take a long time, so you best be ready to use your time wisely. Particularly, your Friday nights," Suoh said sternly.

"Um…U-uncle?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?" he said with a smile.

"I can't do Fridays," she said.

"May I ask why not?"

"That's the night my brother and I hang out."

"I see. Well, you'll have to make up for it on Wednesdays. I guess you'll have tutoring every weekday and Saturday mornings. Is that alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I guess the tree of you are free to go," Suoh said at last.

Kagome smiled at him before nearly running from the room. Nekozawa and Tamaki followed almost as quickly. They caught up to her fast pace easily with their longer strides, Tamaki stumbling quite a bit. Kagome whirled around quickly to catch him as he nearly fell on her.

"Watch where you're going! How drunk are you?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Pretty freaking smashed!" Tamaki cheered brightly.

"If you want to get drunk, you should do it at home. Are you even going to remember this tomorrow?" Kagome snapped.

"Of course! How could I forget a pretty lady like yourself?" Tamaki asked. He wound an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her face close to his. "Are you going to forget _me_, Princess?"

Kagome nearly recoiled at the smell of stale alcohol on Tamaki's breath. She turned pleadingly to Nekozawa only to see him coughing with barely concealed laughter. Kagome turned her head to see Tamaki's face closer than before. He had a strange gleam in his eyes, and Kagome was about to twitch. Before Tamaki's face could get any closer, Kagome stopped it with a resounding *SMACK.* While Tamaki was preoccupied with his face and Nekozawa still snickering, Kagome stormed away with a purposeful stride. 'There had _better_ be a ride waiting for me,' Kagome roared in her mind.

* * *

When Kagome arrived home, she was still a bit angry with Tamaki. However, when she analyzed herself for the first time that day, she realized she hadn't been the epitome of perfect, polite, or nice by any means. 'Besides, I was so focused on how out of line I thought they were, I didn't stop to think about _why_ they were acting that way,' Kagome thought to herself. She began to regret a tiny bit the way she acted toward everyone and vowed to herself that she would apologize tomorrow. The thought of Tamaki jogged her memory to what she was about to do before loosing herself to thought: find her cousin, and punch the hell out of her for not telling her about the tutoring.

"Sakuma! Wait up!" Kagome called as she sprinted up the stairs. Sakuma was headed to dress for her hair appointment.

"Walk with me. How was your first day at Ouran?" Sakuma asked once Kagome had caught up.

"Alright; it wasn't too bad. Most of the guys are kind of…swoon-ish, I guess you could call it," Kagome responded.

"Well, you are pretty hot, cuz," the older girl smirked.

"Heh, I know," Kagome chuckled. Then she remembered why she had tracked down Sakuma. "I owe you a punch in the face for not telling me, you know that?"

"I figured you would say that," Sakura murmured as she pulled on a different sundress. "It was the only way to get you in with all of the absences you had last year. You're lucky I did that, or you would be school-less."

"That wouldn't have been such a bad thing. I could find much more productive ways to spend my day."

"Like swimming, eating ice cream, and sleeping till noon? That would do just wonders for your figure, Kags."

"I'm so glad you care," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

Sakuma finished up the last of her make-up with a brush of mascara. "Well, I've got to go. See ya!" the dirty blonde said cheerily as she disappeared from down the stairs.

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled to herself. The young woman proceeded to retire to her room until dinner.

* * *

**{A/N: This is very ****important****. Alright, this will probably be this story's last update for awhile. I am **_**not**_** stopping it, I just have a lot on my plate right now, and I don't think I can handle writing and everything else going on. So, from now on, my updates will probably be pretty sporadic…not that they weren't already. Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter that usual, but it's the best I could do. It **_**is **_**spring break this week, so I'll try to get some more writing done on my other stories as well. Thank you for all of the support and favorites I've gotten so far. It really means a lot to me, especially with my crazy updates the way they are. Please review - they keep me going. Thank you!! ~ Alex}

* * *

**

**Just F.Y.I. ~ I mentioned a prescription drug called Vicoden in the last chapter. If you were wondering, I believe the drug is a pain reliever much like Lori tab, but I'm not completely sure (It's what Dr. House, from the show **_**House M.D.**_**, is…was…will be…whatever… addicted to.)**


End file.
